ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zefcrash1393
Forum:STAR TREK BOOK Ello, everyone. i am writeing a book about star trek. If you would like to know more or have any suggestions post below or email me at CARVERCREATIONS@GMAIL.COM :Not really sure what you're asking here but if you want help it would be helpful if you posted what your book is about. If you're looking for suggestions then let us know what you're basic ideas are. – Morder 08:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::In addition, assuming this is not licensed by Paramount, you are probably better off asking over at Star Trek Expanded Universe Wiki, where there are a few fan fiction writers that edit. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:35, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, if you are planning to sell this story to a publisher to be licensed by Paramount and published, the best tips we could give you are to get an agent and to not share details about your work on a public forum without your agent's say-so. :::However, if you are not planning to get paid for this, your best bet would be to find an online fan fiction community and start work there. While we can offer answers to questions regarding technical details from Star Trek episodes, we don't have areas for people to post writings here. -- Captain MKB 14:54, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 17:35, 24 January 2009 (UTC)